


For All Eternity

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley sees Hope again for the first time after breaking the Crescent Curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several months after "Ashes to Ashes," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 32 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

Hayley stormed into the Abattoir and hurried up the stairs to her daughter’s nursery. Inside, Hope was sound asleep.

Hayley breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her child. And then she began to cry. Hope had grown so much in the months Hayley had been trapped in her wolf form; Hayley wondered how much she had missed.

At the sound of her mother’s sobbing, the child was stirred out of her sleep. Hayley quickly picked the girl up before she could begin crying.

“It’s okay sweetie, Mommy’s here” said Hayley. “And I’ll be here for all eternity.”


End file.
